


Augus and Jack crack fic

by chibionpu



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibionpu/pseuds/chibionpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a crack fic based on another fanfiction, if you've read Shadows and Light series from not poginant (including game theory) you'll understand it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augus and Jack crack fic

 

So let's say Gwyn finally lost it and Augus got away from him but he didn't really have a place to go so he just chilled in some lake and shit and Jack walked in on him accidentally (yeahh my plot is the shit) and he was like wait wat

Jack: <_< augus is dat u  
Augus: o jack it's u come chill with me in my lake  
Jack: no.  
Augus: k  
Augus: So how is nightmares these days  
Jack: um yeah being hugged by my hot boyfriend gets care of them thanks  
Augus: did I forget to hug you? Aw come here  
Jack: can u not  
Jack: so do you plan on torturing me more because if not I have better things to do with my day  
Jack: Like calling Pitch to get you  
Augus: ow come on I'm not hurting anyone  
Augus: at the moment  
Augus: I'd love to though  
Jack: Das it I'm calling Pitch  
Pitch: *already getting there bc his bf is afraid and he feels it*  
Pitch: Augus wat Jack bby did he hurt you  
Jack: nah we cool  
Augus: Pitch can u not I was having conversation here  
Pitch: stfu you're my bitch  
Augus: :(  
Jack: thank  
Jack: so do we take him to gwyn or wat  
Augus: no not gwyn pls pitch I'll give you babies just don't take me there  
Jack: pitch don't u dare make babies with him  
Jack: remember what happened last time you had babies  
Pitch: TOO SOON  
Pitch: *sobs away*

Jack: oops.  
Augus: good job kid u gotta teach me dat  
Jack: are you naked in there  
Augus: ;)  
Augus: want me to come out?  
Jack: Can I torture you a bit to get revenge? If you don't mind  
Augus: sure *comes out*  
Jack: whoa pretty  
Augus: ikr  
Jack: ok sit there and stay still  
Augus: wait I can't do this I don't feel dominant in this situation  
Jack: too late *freezes his legs*  
Augus: bby das cold  
Augus: literally  
Jack: *pulls Augus' hair*  
Augus: no not the hair  
Augus: pls stop this isn't funny  
Augus: Jack no I don't like this  
Jack: didn't you rip off a piece of my flesh and bite me and shit  
Augus: sorry bout that honest mistake  
Jack: what about when you ruined comfort my bf was very upset  
Augus: well do that then that'll ruin me  
Jack: *pets him gently and plays with hair*  
Augus: hngggg yea I'm ruined Gwyn will get you for this..  
Jack: *kisses his head*  
Jack: *freezes him up completely in ice cube then proceeds to write bad water puns all over it, Augus shooting him a deadly stare*  
Jack: yeah that's about right  
Jack: *leaves*

Gwyn finds him few hours later.  
Gwyn: oh  
Gwyn: imma send Jack a thank you letter for this  
Gwyn: these are some good puns I must write this down  
Gwyn: ok come on imma put you in the hot tub you gonna be fine quit glaring  
Gwyn: *takes pictures*


End file.
